Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.91$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.91 = \dfrac{91}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.91} = 91\%$ $91$ per hundred = $91$ per cent = $91$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.